Jena Mason: Growing Up
by AnotherMissWeasley
Summary: Bill Weasley and his girlfriend of 3 years are happy together, but when the time comes to leave Hogwarts, he and Jena must make some big decisons about their lives and about each other. Turns out growing up isn't as straightforward as they'd like.
1. 7th Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to Jena Mason: The Hogwarts Years, but you don't have to read that to understand this. Basically, Bill has been going out with his girlfriend (my OC) since about November of their 4th year at Hogwarts. **

**This story will briefly skim over 7th year and focus on what happens when they leave Hogwarts and have to make serious decisions about their future, and even about each other.**

Chapter One

**1st September 1987**

It was the first day of another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the school's young witches and wizards were currently hurrying around their homes, preparing to leave for King's Cross Station.

Jennifer Mason, a 17 year old witch - as her birthday had been over the summer - slammed the bedroom door behind her, and sighed as she looked at the staircase in front of her, and then at the large trunk of luggage that sat at her feet.

There was a loud crack behind her and she jumped in suprise.

" William Weasley! " she hissed, turning around and playfully swatting her boyfriend of almost 3 years in the chest.

Bill had been her best friend from the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts, and they'd always gotten on so well, that by the time they realised their true feelings, shortly after the start of their fourth year, everyone else already knew it. After some messing about and hesitation, they got together and had been happy since.

Bill was laidback, confident and did everything with an air of ease and an effortless grin which Jena found herself hardpressed to ignore.

He'd been staying with Jena's family for the last two weeks of the summer. Jena usually stayed with Bill's family for part of the summer - she liked them all and could count them as her own family - but this year, Jena's mother had sighed and said she wouldn't mind playing the host every now and then.

And that was how they were both now standing on the top floor landing of the Mason's cosy house in a muggle town in Ireland.

Bill simply laughed at her outburst and held his arms out hopefully with the sort of grin he knew Jena couldn't resist, " Morning, sweetheart. "

Jena smiled despite herself, and moved into his arms, hugging him warmly.

" It's a good job you showed up right this minute, you know," Jena told him when they broke apart, as she pointed a finger to her trunk, " that thing seems much heavier than usual. Would you take it downstairs for me? "

Bill rolled his eyes at her, " Jena, are you a witch or not? And a witch who came of age recently, and is therefore allowed to do magic outside school? "

" Oh yeah," Jena muttered absently, " I keep forgetting. "

Bill looked as if he were trying not to smile as he pulled out his wand and levitated Jena's trunk up in the air, sending it down the stairs in front of them.

" What on earth would you do without me? " Bill sighed in mock exasperation, before disappearing with a loud crack and reappearing at the bottom of the stairs.

Jena closed her eyes, concentrated on the hallway downstairs, and appeared there beside Bill a moment later, " I hate it when you do that," she said, " one minute I'm talking to you, and the next you've disappeared. "

" Beats walking places," Bill shrugged, " I've been doing it all summer at home - drives my mum mad. "

Jena smiled, " You're going to be in for a shock when we have to walk around the castle all year. "

" Yeah, but at the castle, there are certain other things to occupy my time, that I don't have at home," Bill said, laying one hand on her hip.

Jena smiled, " Such a charmer," she said, pushing herself up onto her tip toes - Bill had grown several inches over the last year, and Jena only came up to his shoulder - so she could reach him better, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kissing Bill always felt perfect - like her lips moulded themselves perfectly around his, and it sometimes made her want to explode at his touch. He knew how to touch her in all the little ways that sent shivers through her, and they'd spent many nights perfecting this in the boys dorms. Bill would wait until the others were all occupied, then drag Jena up to the dorm, lock the door and cast a silencing charm.

Bill kissed back, applying more pressure, and bringing his other hand to her hips, pulling her hips against his. Jena laid her hands on his chest - which had filled out in the last few years, and made him a fine figure of a young man - gripping the material of his shirt, as his tounge slid across her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in.

They broke apart when Bill heard footsteps from the next room, and gently pulled away from his girlfriend, thinking she wouldn't want to be caught in such a passionate clinch with him in front of her mother.

" Are we all set? " Isobel Mason asked, displaying a thick Irish accent - thicker than Jena's, which had lessened due to spending most of the last six years at school.

Jena nodded and smiled at her mother, and a moment later, two smaller figures rushed into the hallway.

" Beat you! " 6 year old Anna cried triumphantly, as she grabbed Jena's hand and stuck her tounge out at her twin, Sophia.

" No fair! " the other little girl cried out reaching the others and tugging on her twin's hair.

The two little girls both had deep green eyes like Jena's, and light brown wavy hair - also features their mother had. The twins spent all their time teasing each other and trying to annoy everyone else. They'd both quite taken to Bill and whenever he and Jena were in a room together, alone, they came running in and insisting that Bill play with them. Jena loved familes and loved being with her sisters, but got annoyed when she wanted to spend time with Bill. Bill however, didn't mind at all, and would pick one of the girls up, spin her around and then tell them both a story.

" There's no time to mess about girls," Isobel said, taking Sophia's hand firmly, and then taking Anna's, " we have to be at the train station or your sister and Bill will miss the train and will be stuck here all year. "

Jena's mother looked at her daughter, " I'm apparating with your sisters to the entrance of the King's Cross Station, like usual, yes? Now you can apparate yourself Jena, you'll be alright to take yourself there? "

Jena nodded, " Mum, I'll be fine. "

Isobel nodded, " Good. Now, I don't want everyone getting split up, so you and Bill apparate together. Meet you there. "

Jena had spent the summer practising her apparating and felt that she could do it quite well by now. She gave her sisters a smile as her mother grabbed them both by the hands and had disappeared with a loud crack.

" Well, would you look at that? " Bill smirked, gesturing to the empty hallway with one hand, " house to ourselves. "

" Mind out of the gutter," Jena said, rolling her eyes, though she smiled at him fondly. She held the handle of her trunk in one hand and slipped her free hand in Bill's.

" Do you want to do it? " Bill asked her, raising his eyebrows.

Jena nodded, " Sure. "

She closed her eyes, concentrating hard, and she felt Bill squeeze her hand in reassurance. She squeezed back and the next thing she knew, there was a strange pulling at her navel.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the ground, where she'd landed with a heavy thud and a groan. She looked around to see her mother and sisters standing not so far away, and although muggles walking past glanced at them, they seemed to have very little attention for them.

" We really need to work on your apparating skills," said a voice from underneath her.

Until now Jena hadn't even realised she'd landed ontop of Bill, landing them both on the ground during the journey she'd carried out. She muttered an apology and rolled off him, before getting to her feet.

Bill got up right after her and he shook his head at her.

" Shut up," she muttered before he had chance to say anything else, " I haven't done long distance before. We _did _just come all the way from Galway. I think I did that pretty well, considering. "

" Could have been worse I suppose," Bill agreed, brushing off his shirt and grabbing the handle of his suitcase.

They were soon stood on platform nine and three quarters, looking at the gleaming red train. Isobel hugged her daughter tightly, " You do well this year," she said, " your last year, I want you to go and make me proud, Jena. Do the best you can in everything, and make sure you keep on writing to me. "

" I love you mum," Jena said as she hugged her back tightly.

" I love you. Have a good year," Jena's mother told her.

Jena nodded and she turned to hug her sisters, gathering them both up at the same time and telling them to behave themselves for mum. She adored her sisters, even if they caused chaos, and she supposed she'd like being around them some more, when she left school.

As Jena was hugging her sisters, Isobel turned to Bill.

She hugged him too, " You have a good year too, won't you? " she said. She'd gotten rather fond of her daughter's boyfriend, and decided he was the best sort of boy Jena could be with. He'd proved he was good enough for her daughter by being with her for so long without ever arguing with her, and always keeping a smile on her face.

" And you make sure you look after my Jena," Isobel said, wagging a finger at him as she released him.

" I will, Mrs Mason," Bill promised, with his permanent smile, " I always do. "

Jena hugged her mother again, and then she and Bill headed for the train, dumping their luggage on the luggage compartment. Bill gestured for Jena to get onto the train before him, but before she did, she stopped, noticing a family of red heads not so far away.

She hadn't seen Mrs Weasley this summer, since Bill had come to hers instead of her going to his, so the last time she'd seen the woman had been at Christmas, when she spent the holidays at Bill's home.

" Look, it's your mum," Jena said, pointing across the platform.

Bill pulled a face, " I only saw her two weeks ago. She'll just fuss, " but even as he said it, he was walking over to where his mum and siblings stood. Bill was aways so respectful of his parents, Jena thought with a smile.

" Oh, Bill! " Mrs Weasley cried out, hugging eldest son tightly.

Jena smiled as she watched the short plump redheaded woman holding Bill in a bone-crushing hug. Charlie, who would be starting his 5th year this time, grinned at Jena.

" Hey," he said with a smile that was quite similiar to Bill's.

Jena laughed as she walked over to him - she'd always seen Bill's oldest younger brother as a brother of her own, and since he was only 2 years younger than Bill, he and Bill were quite close.

" Wow," she said, " you've _grown. "_

Charlie wasn't built the same as Bill, who was tall, but he'd still grown up this summer and started to fill out. Jena smiled and hugged him briefly, before turning her attention to everyone else.

Bill's next younger brother was Percy, who'd be starting his first year this time, and was already wearing his Hogwarts robes as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Fred and George, twins who were ten times more mischevious than Anna and Sophia, were 9 year olds, and were trying to annoy Percy by pushing into him over and over again. The last brother, 7 year old Ron, and the only girl, 6 year old Ginny stood close to their mother, both staring at the train in awe.

Jena barely realised what was happening when two red heads flew past her and suddenly they were clamped around her middle. She laughed as she looked down at the Weasley twins, who she was fond of, and who had both taken a liking to her ever since she first started staying with them for holidays.

" What are you doing? " she asked with a laugh, " you're both crazy. "

" We're stopping you from going to Hogwarts," Fred - at least, she thought it was Fred - told her.

" Yeah," George - if the other one was Fred, at least - agreed, " because then you could come to our house. "

" All year," Fred added.

" Boys! " Mrs Weasley snapped, " leave poor Jennifer alone! " Mrs Weasley shooed the twins away and pulled Jena into a hug, " good to see you dear. Make sure you thank your mother for allowing Bill to stay over. "

Mrs Weasley released Jena and smiled at her, " Maybe we'll see you at Christmas, dear. It'd be lovely if you come and stay with us. You know, I'm so glad Bill's found someone so lovely to spend his time with. "

Jena smiled, " Thanks Mrs Weasley. Um ... we'd better get going," she told Bill, looking over her shoulder at him.

" Have a good year," Mrs Weasley nodded, " and Bill, look after Percy. And keep and eye on Charlie. "

As Bill noticed Fred and George running around, he grasped Jena's hand and started towards the train, not trusting his brothers at all. He was first, as Fred threw his arms around Jena, and George did the same.

Bill rolled his eyes, " Every year," he muttered, prying his brothers arms away from Jena's waist, and wrapping his own arm around her securely.

" Getting a bit jealous? " Jena giggled as they pushed through the crowd, " a little bit possessive? "

" You'd better believe it," Bill said with a smirk, " I won't have anyone else near my girl. "

" Yours? " Jena asked, stepping up onto the train and reaching back to grab his hand and pull him with her, sincethe gap wasn't big enough for them go get on side by side.

" Well, you know," Bill said, at a loss for words, " not that I'm saying you're any property of mine or anything. I mean, I dont think I own you. I just - "

Jena laughed and turned around to face him, stopping walking so abruptly that Bill almost walked into her. Instead, Jena reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. Bill kissed her back, his hands on her wait.

They were in the middle of the corridor, and Bill laughed as the people behind them couldn't get past. He pulled away from her and took her hand, leading her down the corridor, looking in the window of every compartment until they found some of their friends.

It transpired that all their friends - at least, their closest friends - had gotten on before them, and were already sitting in the compartment.

" Hey guys," Jena grinned, closing the compartment door behind her.

Her best friend beside Bill, was Daisy Holmes, a Gryffindor who she slept in the same dorm as. Daisy was a carefree kind of girl, and her biggest interest was exotic animals. Allan Cole, who shared Bill's dorm, was another good friend. He was a quiet boy, who always nagged at the others to get their homework done. Lucy Shaw shared she same dorm as Daisy and Jena, and was a loud, outgoing person, always laughing, always bubbly and gossiping. She was sat beside her Hufflepuff boyfriend Zack Belby, who was quite shy in front of his girlfriend's friends, but everyone liked him anyway.

It was great to be back amongst her friends, and they spoke about everyone's summers, whilst the Hogwarts Express hurtled towards their destination.

After a while, the conversation turned to their careers.

" This is so weird," Daisy said, shaking her head, " that we've only got one year at school, and then we're off being proper witches and wizards. I mean, actually getting proper jobs - or training for them at least. "

" Does anyone actually know what they want to do? " Bill asked, raising his eyebrows.

" My uncle's got me an internship at the ministry, I think," Zack piped up, " or, he said he was going to look into it. Department of Magical Sports. "

" That's cool," Allan nodded, " I think I quite fancy teaching. "

" You would," Lucy scoffed, giving him a playful shove, " I don't really know what I want. I really like writing - maybe something where could do lots or writing. "

" Writing for gossip columns, you'd be suited to," Allan retorted, giving her a shove in return.

" I really fancy healing," Jena said - it had been her ambition for a couple of years now, and she hoped to get into a training scheme at St Mongo's, when she finished school.

" Off saving everyone," Bill said fondly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, " I think you'd be good at that. "

" I hope so," Jena said with a shrug, " otherwise the people I tend to are going to be in a pretty bad shape. Daisy, are you still set on this dragon thing? "

Daisy pouted, " You say it as if it's a stupid idea! "

" Not stupid," Jena corrected lightly, " it's just a bit unbelieveable that you'd want to do something as dangerous as that. Although I suppose it could be pretty cool - do you really think you'd do it? "

Daisy smiled, " I've been looking into it," she said, " it just sounds so cool, and it's such an advenure. You know, they offer training programmes with the possibility of full time positions on reserves in Romania, Bulgaria - all over the place. You only live once, right? I think if I'm going to go off on an adventure, I've got to just do it. One life. "

A short silence followed, while everyone considered this.

" What about you, Bill? " Allan asked, breaking the silence, " are you still up on this curse breaking? "

Bill shrugged. For the past few years, he'd been set on becoming a curse breaker, due to the adventure it carried - Bill wasn't one to sit around, and he needed to be off doing things and experiencing life. When he looked into it and found out that most of the opportunites were in Egypt with the pyramids, he was torn. He wanted that job and thought it would be amazing, but was less sure about leaving the country, leaving Jena.

He and Jena had had arguments about it. Bill told her he wasn't sure about going, but Jena hated the thought of standing in his way.

She'd told him that if he wanted to go to Egypt, he had to go, regardless of her. Like Daisy said, they only lived once, and she didn't want to be the reason Bill wasn't doing everything he wanted to. There was time to live their life now, and have a relationship later.

Eventually Bill had left the subject - even knowing that Jena supported him, didn't make him sure about it.

" Some sort of curse breaking," he finally said, " they have loads of opportunites in Egypt, and some other in atzec africa, but there's loads to do in London too. "

Jena didn't miss the glint in Bill's eyes as he imagined everything he could be dong in Egypt once he graduated. She really wanted him to do it if he thought it would make him happy - maybe she could go to Egypt too, travelling. She was sure she'd find somethin to do there. She'd been with Bill for three years as a couple, and he'd been her best friend for 3 before that, so it was hard to imagine life without him, but she was willing to let him go if it would make him happier.

Bill seemed to know what she was thinking about, because he draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer as he looked around at everyone, " Never mind about all that career stuff," he said, " we've got one year left, all together like this. Let's just enjoy it. "

Bill's words seemed to instill some confidence in everyone, and the subject of leaving school was long forgotten as they spoke about everything but the scary subject of leaving the comfort of the castle.

Once they arrived at the castle, they watched the sorting with mild interest, clapping when new students joined Gryffindor, but paying very little attention otherwise. When Percy Weasley's name was called, Jena poked Bill's side, as he'd been slumped forwards not paying attention.

Bill sat up and looked towards the 11 year old with the sorting hat on his head.

" GRYFFINDOR! " bellowed the hat.

Bill and Charlie cheered louder than anyone else, clapping and whooping as their brother came to sit opposite them. Jena clapped too - Percy was a good enough lad, but he wasn't funny or confident or engaging like Bill, Charlie, and even Fred and George, so she found out she didn't really get on with him.

The feast was as delicious as ever, and Jena was sat between Bill and Charlie. Charlie was rambling on about dragons or something, and Jena nodded in the right places, though she wasn't really listening. She sometimes thought that Daisy and Charlie would have a lot in common if they spoke to each other more.

When the feast was over, they all headed to their respective common rooms.

Bill and Jena stayed up longer than their friends, sitting by the fire and talking.

Once it passed midnight, Jena sighed, " You know," she said, " I really should be getting to bed. I don't want to fall asleep in the first class of the year, tomorrow. "

Bill sighed, " Suppose you're right. "

Jena slowly got off the sofa and Bill did too. Jena turned around and smiled up at Bill. He grinned and hugged her to him - his embrace as warm and comfortable as ever - and then heput his thumb under her chin and tilted her head up. He captured her lips with his, kissing her slowly and running one hand through her hair.

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, " Love you," he muttered.

Jena smiled, " Love you," she said, before bidding him goodnight and disappearing up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

She wasn't sure when exactly she'd realised she was in love with Bill. She'd always cared about him, and when she started going out with him, she knew she fancied him, but she didn't know whe love came into it.

The first time they said it, it had been almost 2 years into their relationship. That seemed like a long time, but for their ages, it was about right. They'd both known it a while, but just never said it to each other. It was also the first time they slept together.

_It was September of their 6th year at Hogwarts. _

_Bill and Jena both had a free period on the third lesson of Thursdays, which their friends didn't have. They were sitting in the boys dorm, where they'd gone because the 5th years in the common room were so loud._

_Jena was sitting cross legged on Bill's bed, chewing on the end of a quill as she look down at the Ancient Runes homework in her lap. _

_" You look cute when you're concentrating," Bill told her, from where he was also sitting on his bed, facing her, his own ancient runes homework beside him, finished._

_" Don't," Jena said, looking up at him with an exasperated look._

_" Don't what? " he asked innocently, leaning forwards and taking her homework from her._

_" Distract me," Jena sighed, watching as he looked at her homework with raised eyebrows, " don't distract me - I need to get this done. "_

_Bill shrugged and dropped her homework onto the floor of the dorm, " You'll get it done ... just not right now, because right now, I can think of something else I want to do. "_

_" Bill, I - " she started, shaking her head._

_Bill grinned and leaned in. He cupped her cheek with one hand as he kissed her, and his lips pressed against hers, kissing and biting in the way that he'd learnt was so effective in pleasing her. She let out a little moan, but put her hands on his chest and pushed him off gently._

_She looked at him for a moment, sitting there, so irresistable, and then shook her head, " Oh sod it," she said, leaning back towards him._

_Bill grinned and kissed her again. This time it was a long kiss, and Jena responded by slipping her tounge past his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand ran through his hair as she kissed him hungrily, and Bill put his hands on her waist, finding that sitting up on a bed wasn't so easy. _

_Instead, he pushed her back against the pillow gently but firmly, and leant over her, propping his weight up on one arm as hovered over her, and lowered his lips to hers. _

_As she ran her hand through his hair, he started to kiss her neck lightly._

_" I think I love you," he muttered quietly, inbetween kissed._

_Jena still managed to catch the words, and she stared at him. Realising what he'd said, Bill look up at her. " I'm sorry," he said, startling himself, " it just ... came out."_

_" No," Jena whispered, " I ... I love you too. "_

_The kissing continued, and Bill's hand wandered under her shirt, touching her hips, her stomach, sliding over her skin and sending sparks right through her. His hand inched closer to her breast, and he stroked over the top of her lace bra. _

_They'd been this far before - several times - but they'd never gone all the way._

_Bill payed particular attention to rubbing his thumb over her nipple until it was hard, drawing out a wanton moan from her. _

_He groaned too and he sat up, gone far too quickly for Jena's liking. She looked up at him with a pout, " What? " she asked_

_" I'm sorry," he said, licking his lips, " but I'm afraid that if I don't stop now, I won't be able to. "_

_" Maybe I don't want you to stop," Jena breathed, reaching up to rub his shoulder._

_" You're sure? " Bill asked, leaning over her again._

_" Yes. "_

_Bill grinned._


	2. Choices

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Two

**March 1988**

Jena stirrred her potion slowly, smiling down at the pale green colour of it. She checked the watch her mother had given her for her 17th birthday and saw that she was well on task for the end of the lesson - her potion was finished, all but Professor Snape checking it - and there were 15 minutes left.

She quite liked Potions, and found it was something she was quite good at. The only thing she didn't like, was Snape and his stupid prejudices towards his house. Snape had caught she and Bill sneaking out after curfew too many times to count, as well as sneaking into broom cupboards and empty classrooms.

She saw him gliding around the room, like the overgrown bat that he was, and frowned as he gave full marks to one of the Slytherin she _knew _wasn't clever enough to get it right.

She went back to stirring her potion and before she knew it, the silky voice was behind her as Snape leant over her shoulder, almost breathing down her neck.

" A good effort," he said.

Jena knew she'd made the potion as well as she possibly could, but she hadn't expected Snape to acknowledge her efforts. She turned around to face him, and he nodded.

" Carry on at this level, Miss Mason, and you'll be on target for an Outstanding grade in my subject. "

He swept away, leaving Jena to stare at the spot he'd just disappeared from, with a smile spreading across her face. She turned back to the cauldron, and this time, was stirring with a much wider smile.

" What's got you in such a good mood? " Bill asked, coming back from the cupboard with a handful of lacewing flies.

" Snape said I'm doing well in Potions," she said, shaking her head.

" Snape? " Bill echoed, suprised, " praised a Gryffindor? Did you slip him something? "

" Maybe he's not all bad," Jena said with a grin.

" Miss Mason! " Snape called from the other side of the room, " Mr Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor for too much talking and not enough working. Your NEWT exams are two months away! "

" Or maybe not," Jena muttered, as Bill bit back a laugh.

When Snape dismissed them, Jena and Bill were amongst some of the first to leave, since the Gryffindors usually hurried out first, not wanting to spend any time in the classroom other than what was strictly necesary.

" Ah, breaktime," Bill grinned, casually draping his arm across Jena's shoulders as they walked down the corridor.

" Yeah, for you maybe, but I've got my careers meeting with McGonagall," Jena replied, " no rest for the wicked. "

" And they don't come any more wicked than you," Bill retorted.

Jena rolled her eyes as they got to the end of the corridor, " I'll catch up with you in Charms, honey. "

Bill grinned and kissed her cheek before heading one way down the corridor, while Jena headed the other.

Her meeting with Professor McGonagall wasn't too long or too complicated becuase she knew what she wanted to do. She told her head of house that she still wanted to be a healer - as she'd wanted to when she chose her NEWT subjects.

Professor McGonagall told her all about the best training schemes available for prospective healers.

" I like the sound of that last one," Jena said, looking over at the leaflets on the desk.

Professor McGonagall nodded, " Yes, St Mungo's. I'd say that's the best option. You'll spend two days a week in the hopsital, gaining practical experience and tutition from a mentor, and another two days a week doing theory at St Mungo's college. Two years would make you a qualified healer, and then you'd join the team at St Mungo's, and continue to work under a mentor for your first two years of service. Here, take these leaflets. "

Jena took the leaflets and looked down at them in interest.

" You'll need at least an E in your subjects - potions, charms, transfiguration, herbology and defence against the dark arts. From what your other teachers tell me, you're well on target. You'll need to apply before the end of this month, and you'll hear back over the summer with details of starting the course. That's something for you to look into, then. "

" Thanks, Professor," Jena smiled.

Jena left the office at the same time that the next lesson began, and by the time she got to Charms, she was five minutes late.

She mumbled a quick apology to Professor Flitwick and took her seat between Bill and Daisy.

" How did your meeting go? " Bill asked her as she pulled out her notebook and a quill.

" Yeah, good," she said, " McGonagall gave me some information about healing courses. I think there's one I like the sound of - I'll have to start applying soon. Merlin, I won't know what to write on the forms - they have those big sections where you have to make a personal statement. Oh Merlin. "

" Calm," Bill said slowly, laying his hand over hers on the table, " you'll do the forms without panicking, and I'll check over them if you want. "

Jena smiled, " Thanks. When's your appointment? "

" After dinner," he replied with a slight sigh.

Jena frowned, " Bill," she said, " just ... tell her whatever you really want to do. Don't hold back because you're worried about anything - you've got to just go for it, if it's what you want. "

" Jennifer, we've had this discussion already," Bill said, " don't worry about me. If I stay in this country, it will be because I want to. I know you feel bad about holding me here, but you're not. If I really wanted to go, I'd just go. I'm just ... I'm still thinking things through, but I _know _you're happy for me to do whatever I want to. "

Jena nodded, satisfied that Bill was listening to her.

When the time came for Bill's appointment, Jena took the opportunity to talk to Daisy - she was still worried about Bill and she felt like the best antidote was to talk to her friend about it.

" I'm worried about Bill," Jena said, making Daisy look up from her care of magical creatures essay.

" About Bill? " Daisy asked in suprise, " why, what's he done? "

Jena sighed, " It's nothing he's _done, _but it's this whole career thing. "

" Ah," Daisy nodded, in understanding, " c'mon then, let's hear it. "

Jena snapped her textbook shut and tossed it onto the ground, " See, the thing is Bill's wanted to go to Egypt on this curse breaking thing since 3rd year, but now me and him have been together so long, he doesn't seem to want to leave the country. I don't want him to go, but I don't want to be the reason he stays, because he might resent that. "

" Bill would never resent you," Daisy promised her, " the boy is completely in love with you. "

" I suppose," Jena sighed, " but it's just ... Bill's not one to leave Hogwarts, get married the next month and have a kid within the year. Sure, he loves his friends and his family, but he's the type to go off on his adventures before settling down. He's always been one for adventures, and I'm afraid that he'll stay because of me, get bored of life here, get bored of me, and it'll ruin things. If that was the case, I'd rather he go off and be happy. "

" You've got to stop worrying," Daisy said, " Bill will make his own decision, but just let him know you're there for him, and he'll be fine. "

"I don't want to hold him back," Jena mumbled.

" You won't," Daisy said, " he'll make the right decisions. Just give him some time. "

Jena thanked her friend and they closed up the subject.

" Never mind Bill then," Jena said, " what about you - are you really going to go off to Romania? How long do you go for? What's it going to be like? Can you really do it? "

Daisy grinned and a dreamy sort of smile crossed her face, " I just love the idea of going off to do this dragon handling thing. It sounds amazing, and it's an adventure I'm never going to get anywhere else. It's something I've got to do. It's a 4 year scheme, with the possibility of a permanent job at the end of it. I just know I've got to do it. "

Jena couldn't help but wish Bill were so sure. Daisy continued her essay but frowned when she got to a certain point and shook her head, looking at Jena.

" Do you mind if I leave you alone? " she asked, " Only, I don't really get some of this - I'm going to have to talk to Professor Kettleburn about it. "

" Yeah, sure, go," Jena nodded, " I'll be sitting here, reading about - " she glanced down at her textbook, " venemous tentacula. "

Daisy grinned, " Have fun," she said before heading off.

When Bill returned from his meeting, he walked across the common room swiftly, planting a long kiss on Jena's lips before flopping down beside her.

" Someone's in a good mood," Jena said, smiling at him.

" I've just decided what I'm going to do with the rest of my life," he said, " c'mere. "

He patted his lap, and Jena smiled, rearranging herself until she was laid on her back on the sofa, her head in Bill's lap, looking up at him. Bill reached out and started to run his fingers through her hair gently.

" Come on," Jena said with a pout, " tell me. "

Bill grinned, " One day, that pretty little pout won't work, and then you won't be able to get me do anything you want. But until then, I'm a sucker for you. So, I saw McGonagall. "

" I know," Jena mumbled, rolling her eyes.

" I decided I'm going to go onto a training scheme with Gringotts," he said, " it's a position in their offices in London. I'll train for three years whilst working in the bank. "

" You're sure that's what you want? " Jena asked, looking up at him carefully.

" I'm sure, sweetheart," he said, " I want to stay here. I'll admit, the curse breaking thing sounds pretty great, but I think I could be just as happy doing this. "

" You're sure? " Jena repeated, " because you're not allowed to hold back on your dreams because of me. If you want to go to Egypt, we'll make it work. "

" Yes," Bill stressed, stroking her hair lightly, " this is what I'm going to do. I like the sound of it, so I'll try it out, and if I don't like it, I could always consider Egypt, couldn't I? "

" Yeah," Jena smiled, satisfied, " just as long as I know you're happy, honey. If somewhere down the line, you realised you didn't like the desk job - because I know you, you like the adventure - you could always try the Egypt thing. "

" I suppose," Bill muttered, now paying more attention to bringing his hand across to stroke Jena's cheek, than to her fears.

Jena smiled happily, " I could always move out there with you if it came down to it. They'll need healers out there. Or you could come back on weekends and things. "

" That's nice," Bill said absently, " but it doesn't matter. I'm staying here. "

Jena smiled. There was a pause as she really registered the information, and then she grinned, sitting up, and sliding back so she was sitting on Bill's lap.

" You're staying here," she said with a grin, reaching up and latching her arms around his neck.

" Yep," he said with a grin, as he kissed her cheek.

Jena laughed, " That's brilliant! " she cried, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, rubbing her back in large circles to soothe her. When they broke apart, Bill pressed a firm kiss to her forehead.

Jena smiled and settled back down against his chest.

" Fancy going for a walk? " Bill asked her," there's something I've been meaning to ask you, and I wanted to pick a location better than the common room. "

" Ooh, I love suprises," grinned Jena, " can't you just ask me now? "

" No," Bill said, " now come on. "

Jena didn't argue as Bill stood up and took her hand, drawing her along with him. They walked outside and around the grounds, where there was barely anyone else around. They didn't speak much, and Bill had an arm around her shoulders, while she rested one hand on his back.

When they reached their favourite sycamore tree to sit under, Bill took her hand and they sat down together, under the tree, by the edge of the lake.

They chatted absently about a few different things.

" What exactly do you think is going to happen after Hogwarts? " Bill asked Jena, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Jena shrugged, " I don't know. I suppose we'll graduate, we'll both move back in with our families. I'll be training for the Healer position four days a week and you'll be at the bank. We'll spend our spare time playing with our brothers and sisters, and apparating to each other's houses. With all that spare time on our hands, we can go to The Three Broomsticks whenever we want, and we can lay outside and look at the stars because there'll be no curfew. And there'll be no Snape telling us off for kissing in corridors. I think it all sounds quite dreamy. "

" Can I change one little detail of that? " Bill asked.

" Go ahead," Jena said with an offhand shrug.

" Come and live with me," Bill said, looking straight into her eyes.

Jena was caught off guard, " Live with you? " she echoed, " at the Burrow? "

" For now," Bill nodded, " I think we'd have so much fun living together. I konw my family would be around all the time and they might be in the way, but I thought we could stay with them until we'd saved up enough money, and then maybe ... get a place of our own? "

" Seriously? " Jena grinned, " you'd want me to live with your family? And then ... and then living on our own ... together? "

"If you want," Bill said with a grin, " though I could understand if you don't want to, because you might not want to live with the rest of my family. It was just a thought. And you could still apparate to see your mother and your sisters all the time ... it was just a thought. "

Jena smiled. She loved Bill's family, and the thought of living with them was quite amusing. But he loved the idea of her and Bill having their own place, and if living with his family could be a step towards that, she loved it.

" No," she said with a smile, " I think I'd like that. "

Bill smiled too, " Brilliant," he grinned, leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him back harder than he'd kissed her, gripping onto the front of his robes and pulling him closer. It never took long for them to get more passionate, but they tried not to go all the way too often, because they didn't want to cheapen their relationship.

Hands were wandering, and Bill's hands slid down to Jena's behind while hers were both on his face. Jena placed a final kiss to Bill's lips and then glanced up at he darkening sky, " We'd better get going," she said with a slight sigh.

Bill reluctantly let go of her settled for taking hold of her hand as they headed back for the castle

The next morning at breakfast, the Weasley's family owl swooped down on the table, but instead of stopping in front of Bill, Charlie or Percy, Errol the owl extended his leg to Jena.

She stared at it in suprise and only came to her senses when he pecked at her hand.

She shook her head and reached for the parchment, taking it from the owl. Beside her, Bill nudged her, prompting her to open the little scroll. Jena unravelled it whilst Bill stroked the owl's feathers.

Jena looked down at the letter - suprised to have recieved it - and looked down to see what Bill's family could possibly be writing to her about.

_Dear Jennifer_

_I'm sure you're aware that Arthur and I are very fond of you, and you're always welcome at our home. You've been a good friend to Bill, and you've always made him happy, so we like having you around._

_Bill told me he was going to ask you to move into our home, yesterday, so I'm assuming he has asked you by now. I'd like to welcome you into our home and let you know that I will always be here for you if you need me. I understand that you have your own mother and your sisters, but I would be glad to have you live with us, and you'll always be welcome in our family_

_I hope to see you soon, as Arthur and I will be at the graduation ceremony in May,_

_Best Wishes,_

_Mrs Molly Weasley_

Jena was smiling when she finished, and she felt touched by the letter.

" What does my mother want with you? " Bill asked curiously.

Jena grinned as she folded the letter up and put it in her school bag, " Welcoming me into your family's home. Isn't that nice of her? "

" She likes you," Bill nodded, " it's kind of hard not to like you, to be honest. "

Jena laughed at him but before she had chance to lean over and kiss his cheek, Charlie swung himself onto the bench opposite them with a thud.

" Hey, Errol's here! " he said, stroking the owl.

" We hadn't noticed," Bill said, raising his eyebrows in mock suprise.

" Got a bit of news for you," Jena said, looking at the 15 year old, " I'm going to be moving into your place for a while. "

Charlie grinned, " Really? Ah, that's cool," he said, reaching across the table to high-five her, " one more person to play quidditch with. And chess. How long are you moving in for? Like, forever? "

" I don't know about forever," Bill said, rolling his eyes, " but for a while. We're going to save up for our own place, but it could be a while before we get enough money. "

Charlie shrugged, " That's cool. It'll be good having you around," Charlie said. Clearly he saw Jena as as much of a sister as she saw him a brother.

While Jena was digging into a breakfast of bacon and sausage, she heard Charlie clear his throat.

She looked up in time to see Charlie grinning at Bill, " By the way, Bill," he said, " thanks for that tip. I went for a walk with that girl from Ravenclaw last night - kind of a date. Tried that neck kissing thing on her, with a bit of sucking a nibbling, like you said, and it worked like a charm. She loved it - kept grabbing hold of my arms to keep herself up, as if her knees were going weak. "

" Told you that'd work," grinned Bill, " girls love it. "

" How many girls have you tried that on? " Charlie asked curiously.

Jena blushed, trying not to look at either of them. Since Bill had only had one girlfriend form the beginning of fourth year to now, the chances of it being anyone else were very limited. He'd been out with a few girls before her, but nothing serious - just the odd Hogsmeade trip, though he wasn't short of female admirers. Still wasn't.

" Just the one," Bill muttered, before adding in a more confident tone," but it's really effective. "

Jena slapped Bill's arm, " Bill," she sighed, " kindly don't go telling your little brother exactly what makes me tick. "

" I was just giving him some help about his date! " Bill insisted, " what's the use of having a little brother if you can't pass on your wisdom? Someone's got to help the guy out. "

" What else have you told him? " Jena asked, embarrassed that Bill might have told Charlie exactly how to please a witch, but inadvertedly telling him all the things that made Jena moan.

" Nothing," Bill insisted honestly. Then he smirked and added, " I'll tell him the rest when he's a year or two older," and winking at Charlie.

" You'll do no such thing," Jena said, swatting at Bill, though she was smiling.

Bill caught hold of her wrist before her hand made contact with him.

She raised her eyebrows and Bill let go of her wrist.

Charlie smirked at the pair of them and glanced at Bill, making a whipping sound.

" Don't make me come over there, little brother," Jena said with a teasing grin. When Charlie didnt respond, she glanced at Errol, " You'd better behave, or I'll have something else to add to my letter to your mother. "

" To mum? " Charlie asked, eyes widening, " Oh, don't write to mum. "

Jena smiled at Bill, " Looks like you're not the only one I've got wrapped around my finger. "


	3. Girls Night In

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three

**29th May 1988**

Jena was walking around the grounds on her own that evening. It was just after dinner, and she'd told the others she needed to go for a walk, to clear her head.

She stopped in front of the black lake, looking out across it. It was so vast and wide, and she'd never really noticed how beautiful everything about the castle was until now. Now, when they were graduating the next day. Then they'd have one more night in the castle, before leaving for good.

They'd finished their NEWT exams, and were now done. Tomorrow, they would have their graduation ceremony, walk around the school together for the last time, say goodbye to their teachers, have one last night in the common room, wake up and get on the train for the last time.

Leaving her friends after all this time, was something she couldn't possibly imagine. They'd been practically family for seven years, and now they were moving on - they'd still see each other when they could, she supposed, but it wouldn't be the same.

They'd never be able to sit around the common room together.

She and the girls would never be able to sit in their dorm, laughing away and giggling together. She'd never be able to sneak out of the dorm at night and slip into Bill's dorm, meaning to say goodnight, but staying there all night, just laying his his arms.

Nothing was going to be the same.

She shivered against the cold breeze the lake was giving off, and the next instant, warm, strong arms were around her waist and she could feel the heat of the tall, lean body behind her, pressed lightly up against her.

She smiled and put her own hands on top of his arms, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Her boyfriend of 3 and a half years always understood how she was feeling without her needing to say it, which she greatly appreciated.

" Thought you might like some company," Bill said, kissing the top of her head, and then resting his chin on her head, while holding her close.

" I'm sorry for ditching you all like that," Jena mumbled, looking at the lake with wistful eyes, " I just needed to think about it all - I mean ... I just can't believe ... " she trailed off with a sigh. She kenw that everyone who was about to leave was feeling the same.

" I know," Bill said quietly, " I know. "

" It always seemed so far away," Jena said, voicing what she was thinking, " even when it was a month away, I could never imagine it really happening, and now it's here. "

" Yeah," Bill said, sighing slightly, " this place has been home, and now we're off. "

After a pause, Bill added, " But it's going to be alright, you know. Everything's changing but it doesn't have to be bad. We'll still see our friends - we'll arrange to meet up with them all the time. We'll have proper jobs, earning money. In a few years we'll be properly qualified adults. Maybe ten years or so down the line me, you, everyone we went to school with will be married, with a couple of kids. Whole new adventure. "

Jena smiled a little at the way he mentioned marriage and kids - they'd not spoken about it, but she was glad to know he was open to it at some point. She didn't want it right now, since she thought she was too young, but some day, she thought she'd love to have a family with Bill.

" Yeah," she said, smiling, " new adventures. "

Bill smiled too, and looked out across the lake.

" Remember that time in third year, when I was messing about near the lake? " he asked with a grin.

Jena laughed, " Do I? Course I do! If I remember rightly, we were by the lake with Daisy and Allan, right over there. You were standing around, talking to me, with your back to the lake. You took too many steps backwards, and I tried to shout out, but you'd already fallen in. "

Bill laughed, taking over the story, " And then you tried to reach out to take my hand and pull me back out. But I'm heavier than you, and I ended up pulling you in with me. "

Jena giggled, shaking her head, " We've had so many good times here. "

" Most of which would never have happened to me, if it wasn't for you," Bill said seriously.

Jena smiled and turned around in his arms. He looked suprised, but rearranged his arms around her waist and smiled as she brought one hand up to his cheek, and the other laid flat against his chest, feeling the countours of his body

" Don't get all soppy on me," she said, her tone warning him, but her smile teasing.

" Yes ma'am," Bill said with a smirk.

Jena moved her hand to the back of his neck, and pulled his head down, while pushing herself up on her toes so she could reach his lips.

" You really need to grow a few inches," Bill whispered as he leant down to reach her face, resting his forehead against hers.

" Shut up," Jena replied, cutting him off with a kiss direct to his lips, quickly making him forget whatever he'd been saying and kiss back with enthusiasm. He ran one hand through her hair lightly, and when they broke apart, he grinned at her.

Jena turned and gave a long look across the lake, and up at the spires of the castle. She shook her head and looked back at Bill. She smiled up at him, laid her hand on his shoulder and then lightly ran her hand up and down his arm, her fingertips trailing over the defined shapes of his muscles.

" How did I end up with someone so perfect? " she sighed happily.

Bill smirked at her, and it was smug sort of smirk which he got sometimes - usually when he caught her staring at him in class, rather than doing her work. He was attractive and he damn well knew it.

" While I am, admittedly, perfect," Bill said, smirking at her, " I'd hope you're not just after me for my looks. "

Jena smiled, her hand sliding down slowly over his forearm and to his hand, which she took in hers, " Oh no," she said, her smile spreading right across her face, " it's the money I'm after. "

Bill flashed her a grin, " I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. There aren't massive amounts of that."

Jena shrugged, " Then I suppose I'd better tell you the truth - I don't want your money. I don't want anything other than," she paused, her hand wandering up his arm again, " you. "

" That's good," Bill said, suddenly reaching out and lifting her off her feet, her feet dangling in the air. He spun her around, making her laugh and squeal. When he set her down, he soon realised it was a big mistake to let go of her, and he grabbed her as she swayed with dizziness.

Jena clung to Bill's arm, and he laughed at her, as they headed back for the castle.

They got back to the common room - after a quick de-tour to the secret passageway behind the statue of the one-eyed witch - to find their friends sitting around the fire quietly.

" There you both are! " Lucy cried out when she saw them.

" Always nice to walk into a room to," Jena said, as Bill sat down on the sofa, and she sat on the floor in front of him, leaning against his shins.

" What are you doing tonight? " Lucy asked Jena.

Jena frowned in confusion, " Um ... sitting around here talking to you guys, then going to bed. "

" Wrong," Lucy said, making Daisy grin.

Jena raised her eyebrows, racking her brains to think of something else she could be doing. A wicked grin crossed her face and she stole a quick glance at Bill before telling her friend, " Then in that case ... sitting around talking to you guys, then going to _Bill's_ bed. "

" Jena," Daisy gasped, scandalised, while Allan coughed loudly. Daisy wasn't one for pre-marital sex, and though she had no big problem with it, she didn't exactly encourage it. After a while however, she'd accepted that they were in love and they'd been together long enough.

" What? " Jena asked innocently, " I meant to go to sleep ... what were _you _thinking about? "

Daisy didn't reply, only shaking her head at the pair of them, and Lucy took charge, waving a hand at Jena as she spoke, " No, you're not. You, Daisy and I are having our last proper night together in the dorm. That means gossiping, chocolate, truth or dare and staying up all night. "

Jena smiled - she loved spending those nights together with her two girl friends. " Nice one," she said with a nod, " but isn't _tomorrow _night the last night? "

Lucy rolled her eyes, as if she were talking to an idiot, " Common room party tomorrow night, duh! " she said, " some of the Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs are coming over here. We figured since it was the last night, it didn't matter what we got up to. There'll be plenty of booze and we're going to really celebrate leaving school in style. I don't think there'll be much time for sitting around the dorm tomorrow night. "

Jena grinned - she loved common room parties, as well as hanging around with the girls and talking all night.

" Common room party," Jena said, grinning at Bill as she turned around to look at him, " that means lots of dancing William, and I won't be talking no for an answer. "

" I wouldn't dream of telling you no," Bill said with a grin.

Jena smirked, " Good. I think you need to be taught how to dance like a very _un_respectable boy. I think being the Head Boy might have made you into a good boy, and we can't have that. "

" I assure you, Miss Mason, that the Head Boy can dance just as well as everyone else," Bill said.

Bill's status as head boy was something of a joke between the pair of them - when he'd been made a prefect, two years ago, Jena was proud, but pretended that being prefect was a disgusting thing, to Bill's amusement. Now he was Head Boy, she found the fact that he had extra corridor patrols annoying, but it was also useful. His status meant that if he and Jena got caught out after curfew by one of the prefects, they didn't get into trouble. They also had the added bonus of access to the prefects bathroom (not that Jena was supposed to go in there, but Bill payed very little attention to that, and they'd spent a lot of time in there together.)

" Never mind Bill right now," Lucy said, standing up, " get upstairs - girls night in, _now. "_

" Right now? " Jena asked, although Lucy and Daisy were already heading off towards the dorm, and it was only 6pm. Jena shrugged as her friends disappeared up the stone steps, and stood up, turning around to kiss Bill.

" See you tomorrow, sweetheart," Bill said as her lips left his and she started towards the girls dorms.

" Later, Bill. "

In the dorm, the three girls sat in the middle of the floor, chatting together. They didn't need to think about the other two girls, who wouldn't be up for a while. They were both nice enough girls, but just kept themselves to themselves, so Daisy, Lucy and Jena had very little to do with them.

Lucy pulled out a large box of chocolates she'd been saving from their last Hogsmeade trip.

Jena grinned and grabbed the duvets from all their beds, throwing them to her friends, as they all wrapped themselves up in them.

" So," Lucy said with a smile, once they'd gotten cosy, " here's the rule - complete telling the truth from now for the rest of the night. "

" Deal," Jena said at once.

" Deal," Daisy agreed.

This led to indepth discussion of both Lucy and Jena's relationship, before they all started analysing all the boys in their year, deciding what they thought of them.

Jena lay on her front, with the covers pulled around with, keeping her warm. She regarded Daisy with a slight smile and said, " Days, there must be someone you fancy - even a little bit? "

Daisy shrugged.

" Don't go forgetting our little rule," Jena said, sitting up with a laugh.

Daisy sighed, " OK, but only because we're leaving soon and he'll never find out. You can't tell anyone though - "

" Please," Jena scoffed, " as if we would. "

Daisy blushed, much to Jena's amusement. " Thing is," she said, " I only like him a little bit, and nothing would ever happen. I mean ... he's " she lowered her voice, " younger. "

Lucy whistled, " Toy boy. "

" And I'm going to Romania in two weeks, so I'll never see him again," Daisy shrugged.

" Although you're coming back to visit us," Jena added sharply, " because I simply won't have you running off without never seeing us again. And you're owling my every week. "

" I promise," Daisy said solemnly. She and Jena were upset about parting ways, but both knew it was something Daisy had to do to be happiest and to live her life to the full. They'd agreed to leave a soppy goodbye until the last moment.

Jena shook her head, " Hey, you've distracted us. Spill. "

" Charlie," Daisy whispered.

" Charlie Weasley? " Jena asked, far too loud, a slight shriek in her voice.

" Shhh," Daisy whispered, looking around fearfully.

In the common room downstairs, there weren't many people sitting around - the weather was fairly good, and most of them were outside. Bill was sat on the sofas with his younger brother, and Allan, and a few of the other boys.

Charlie looked up sharply, frowning.

" Did you hear that, or did I imagine that? " Bill asked, frowning at Charlie. Charlie shugged and Bill asked, " Is there any reason that I thought I heard my girlfriend shrieking your name? "

Charlie held up his hands innocently, " Hey, it's not my fault. I'm sat right here. "

Bill shrugged.

Charlie couldn't resist a smirk at his brother, " It's also not my fault, if she thinks I'm more attractive than you. Girls like a guy with muscles, " Charlie was shorter than Bill, and bulky, sort of more muscular. Though he was two years younger, he'd filled out into his figure earlier than Bill had at that age.

" I've got muscles," Bill said, looking down at himself and then back across at Charlie, " besides, she wouldn't be interested in you. " He winced, " by the time you get to my age, you'll be big enough to break her in two. "

Charlie smirked, " I'd be gentle with her. "

Bill gritted his teeth, sorely tempted to punch his brother.

Charlie noticed Bill's furious glare, and added rather quickly, " I mean, not that I'd do anything with her - not that I see her like that. She's a friend, but she's yours. I ... I might go now, actually. "

Bill felt a little bit bad then. He knew his younger brother was only teasing him, but Bill couldn't help being over-protective of his Jena. Bill sighed and looked at his brother,

" Look, Char," he started

" I know," Charlie said with an amused smirk - he and Bill were the closest of all the Weasley siblings (except maybe Fred and George) and he usually always knew what his brother was thinking.

Back in the girls dorms, Jena giggled for a while, before bringing herself to look at Daisy, " Well, well, well, you and Charlie Weasley, huh? "

" Shut it," Daisy muttered, blushing.

Jena shrugged, " You know, if Charlie was our age, or if you'd spent a bit more time together, I bet you two would have gotten together. You're ... pretty similar, in some ways. "

Daisy shrugged, " I only said I fancy him a bit. Leave it, yeah? "

Jena nodded, " Fine, but only because you're leaving the country in two weeks. If you were staying here, I'd totaly get the pair of you together. "

Daisy continued to blush, and Lucy - to Daisy's gratefulness - changed the subject.

It was 5 in the morning when the girls decided they'd better get some sleep. They would meet with their guests for the graduation ceremony in the entrance hall at 11am, with then an hour to get ready, before their graduation ceremony started at midday. After this they would be having a bit of food, before their families left, and the students enjoying their last afternoon and night in the castle.

" Time to make a promise," Lucy said before they all got into their own beds.

" Anything," Jena said, feeling quite teary eyed at the prospect of leaving her friends.

" We'll always keep in touch," Lucy said, biting her lip, " no matter where we all are in the world, or what's going on, we've got to keep in touch. Even if it's just a letter two or three times a year. "

" Course we will," Daisy said.

" Always," Jena said, trying to push away the tears that were welling up, knowing she'd need to save them for tomorrow. There'd be plenty of time for crying tomorrow, during their goodbyes to each other.


	4. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This Graduation chapter gets quite soppy in the middle, but it makes up for stuff that might not be as happy in the future.**

Chapter Four

When Jena woke up the next morning, she was filled with a mixture of strange feelings. Happiness, that today all the hard work from 7 years would pay off. Sad, because everything was coming to a end, a little scared because they'd no longer be under the safety of Hogwarts, and mostly excited about everything the future had to bring her.

She woke up at 9am - two hours before she needed to greet her guests in the entrance hall - and decided she couldn't be bothered getting changed. They would meet their guests, and then leave them while they had an hour to get ready before the ceremony (or take their parents and family with them to help them get ready.

She shrugged, not seeing the point in getting changed properly only to get changed in little more than two hours into the graduation robes they'd all been issued with. She figured she had some time to relax.

Instead, she pulled out a book, and pushed open the door to the stone steps.

The younger years had all gone to lessons - their last day of time - but the 7th year had done all their exams, and had no lessons to go to. She was quiet as she left, careful not to wake any of her roommates. They were all taking advantage of the extra sleep they were getting, without lessons, and catching up on last minute beauty sleep - at least, some were. Others, like Jena, had given up on sleep and were too filled with different emotions to sleep anymore.

In the common room, she found that there were very few people there - in fact, the only people there were 7th years. And there were only ten Gryffindor 7th years - five girls and five boys.

Two of the girls from Jena's dorm were there - Tiffany and Charlotte - as were Bill and all of his dorm, leaving Lucy and Daisy the only ones still in bed.

They weren't all friends, but they'd all known each other 7 years and spent enough time in the same classes and common room to know each other well enough, and to get on well enough.

On a day such as today, where they might never see each other again, there seemed to be a feeling of sticking together, and the 7 were sat together on the sofas, armchairs and floor space around the fire when Jena walked down the stairs.

One of the boys wolfwhistled at Jena, and she shook her head. She was wearing a pair of red silky pajamas.

" Nice outfit Mason," he smirked, causing all eyes to turn to Jena.

Jena shrugged as she walked over, " I know - great isn't it? " she drawled, as she looked around for a seat. The sofa was full, and she was about to sit on the floor when she looked at Bill, sitting in one of the armchairs.

He was wearing his dark blue pajama bottoms, and while he was wearing his shirt, it was unbuttoned, to reveal his chest and stomach.

" Very nice, William," she said with a grin.

He held out his hand towards her, and she smiled, walking over to him and perching herself on his lap.

" Morning sweetheart," Bill said, kissing her cheek, and causing the others to pretend to be sick.

Jena rolled her eyes at them all and stayed comfortably in Bill's arms as the group started to reminise about their times at Hogwarts, and all the stupid stuff they remembered doing.

While the grls were telling a loud story which had everyone in peals of laughter, Bill pressed his lips to his girlfriend's ear. " How did girls night in go? " he asked quietly.

" Yeah, good," Jena mumbled.

" Good," Bill echoed, " I don't suppose there's a reason why I heard you screaming my little brother's name last night? "

He sounded casual, and Jena knew he wasn't that bothered by it, but she decided to have a little fun with it.

" Which brother? " she asked innocently.

" Charlie," Bill said, rolling his eyes at her.

Jena's face lit up with a wicked grin, " Well," she said, " thing is, Charlie's just so ... irresistable. We managed to sneak him up to the dorm last night, and he kept us well entertained. " She sighed with a smile.

Bill raised his eyebrows at her, " _Charlie's _irresistable, is he? Would you like to go sit in _his _lap then? "

Jena laughed and snuggled closer to Bill, " Honey, no-one quite compares to you. " Checking that the others were still not paying much attention to them, Jena leaned in and whispered, " we were talking about your dear brother, because Daisy fancies him. "

"Really? " Bill asked quietly, to which Jena nodded. Bill shrugged, " Huh. Unexpected. "

" But you're not allowed to say anything, because I'm not supposed to have told you," Jena said, " I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. She won't do anything about it, because she's leaving so soon. "

Bill promised he wouldn't say anything, and Jena was satisfied, leaning back against his chest and turning her attention back to the rest of their friends.

A short while later, Lucy and Daisy joined them, and the ten Gryffindor 7th years spoke about all the good times they'd had, all the bad times (a strange amount of them involving Snape, somehow), everything they'd miss (which somehow included Snape) and anything they wouldn't miss (Snape's name came up in this list, too.)

When it was almost time to greet their guests, Jena sighed, " We should get changed," she said, " I dont suppose they want us wandering around the castle in our pajamas. "

" _I _wouldn't complain" Bill smirked.

" Git," Jena said, swatting at his arm playfully, before clambering off him.

She got changed into a decidedly plain outfit, and walked down to the Entrance Hall with the others. Somehow, they'd formed one unit, since it was their last day at the school, and they had all bunched together, in a way that Jena quite liked.

In the Entrance Hall, some of the other 7th years were there, as was Dumbledore and the heads of houses, and their families. Each scanned the crowd for their families - some, like the Weasleys, were noticed instantly, while others like Daisy's quiet parents, faded into the background.

Jena's mother was talking to Mrs Weasley, while her little twin sisters - Anna and Sophia - were being chased around by the twins of Bill's family.

Isobel Mason and Molly Weasley had met several times at the train station, and were hardly the best of friends, but got on well enough. They each liked the other and their families, and agreed that Bill and Jena could have done much worse.

Jena grinned and left her friend's sides, hurrying over to the group.

" Mum," she grinned, hugging her mother tightly.

Isobel often felt like she didn't see enough of her eldest daughter. She spent her days working so she'd have enough money to look after the family, leaving the twins home with a neighbour. She spent her evenings looking after the twins, and was immensley grateful whenever Jena was around, because not only was there someone to help with the girls, but someone to talk to, and keep her sane. She didn't want her daughter to feel pressured into staying around at home, and put on a grinning exterior, so Jena wouldn't worry, and would be off with her friends.

Isobel asked how her daughter was and fussed over her for a few minutes, before turning to Bill and hugging him too.

Jena picked up one of her sisters and hugged her happily, tickling her, before doing the same with the other. She then was pulled into a tight hug by Mrs Weasley, before she scooped up little Ginny Weasley into a hug. She had a great deal of affection towards Bill's only sister, mainly because the girl was the same age as her own sisters.

She hugged Mr Weasley, who she'd always quite liked.

She had no father in her own family anymore, since her father had left them before the birth of the twins - just the year before she was about to start Hogwarts, become an teenager, and need him the most.

Mr Weasley had always been kind to her during school holidays, and she could safely say that he was a substitute father.

She ruffled Ron's hair, at which he looked rather unimpressed, and she leant down so Fred and George could each place a kiss on her cheek, at the same time.

Jena spoke to her mother for ten minutes, before Dumbledore realised all the parents were there, and made a short speech, stating that the Graduation ceremony started at mid-day sharp, and the students had from now until then to get ready.

With about three quarters of an hour to get ready, Jena headed up to the dorm with her mother, who had wanted to help her, as had most girl's mothers, whilst most boys left their mothers behind. Anna and Sophia were left in the capable hands of Mrs Weasley.

Jena allowed her mother to help her with her hair and make up, and chat away at her - just like the mothers of the other girls in the dorm were doing - because she was too nervous to do her own hair or make-up. All she could think about was that scary thought that after this, they'd left school. After this, they had to go out into the wizarding world and make their own way.

All the excitement of living her own life and really doing something, was gone as the nerves took over.

About half an hour later, Isobel clapped her hands together.

" You look beautiful, darling," she said with a smile, shaking her head a little.

" Thanks, Mum," Jena mumbled, feeling quite overwhelmed as she found herself pulled into another hug.

Isobel touched a hand to her daughter's cheek with a smile, before kissing her cheek and telling her she'd see her after the ceremony.

The other mothers left too, leaving the five girls to look at each other. With a slight smile, Jena looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the new robes the school had ordered for them all - long, flowing, black, with the Gryffindor emblem printed on, and the edges rimmed in red. Her graduation cap was red, edged in gold.

Her hair was in its natural state - light brown hair falling around her shoulders, waving slightly. Her face was made up, enough to enchance her features, but not too much that she looked stupid.

" Ready to go? " Lucy asked.

Jena looked at her watch, " We don't have to leave her for another ten minutes. "

Lucy shrugged and left the room. Daisy followed, and Jena did too, as did the other girls. Down in the common room, the lads were already stood there.

Jena grinned when she saw Bill stood with the others, taller than all of them, looking even more so in his sleek black robes. He looked as handsome as ever, though she could hardly believe he could _get _anymore handsome.

The ten of them gathered together, complimenting each other and admitting how nervous they were, and how weird this felt. Jena moved towards Bill instinctively - they'd been together three years - it would be four in November - so by now they just worked. Without even thinking, they knew what the other needed, how they felt, and usually what they were thinking.

She stopped in front of him with a smile, and he grinned back silently. She shook her head when she saw his messed up collar, and reached up to straighten it, her eyes fixed completely on his. She straightened out his collar and then ran her hands over his shoulders, down his arms and then took both of his hands in hers.

" Lookin' good, William," she said, her nerves dimming slightly.

Bill smiled. He'd never liked his first name much until he met Jena. He found that when she used it, it didn't sound as awful as he usually felt it was. He didn't even tell her not to use it, like he would anyone else, because he liked her too much to care.

She didn't call him William too often, and he didn't call her Jennifer too often. It was only when they were teasing each other (usually stated as "Dearest William" or "my dear Jennifer") or when it was a serious moment.

This was sort of both - it was serious, with graduation looming over them, but she was grinning as always, and teasing him too.

" You should see yourself," Bill said with a grin, pulling her arms around his waist and wrapping his own arms around her, holding her to him. He felt her grip the front of his robes, as she turned her face into his body and closed her eyes.

" Bill," she sighed.

" I know," he said, rubbing her back slowly, " I don't want it to end either, but let's enjoy today. Have fun, and tomorrow we can be sad, if we need to be. "

" Why do you always have the right answer for everything? " Jena asked, slowly looking up at him.

" Because I'm perfect," Bill said as they broke apart. She laughed and he smiled - he loved it when she laughed, though he was always there for her and knew how to make her laugh, how to comfort her, and to hold her when she was past comforting. There was very little doubt in his mind that Jena was the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

" Are we ready to go? " Lucy asked, looking around at them all.

" Oh, let's just take a minute, just together," Jena said with a smile, stepping away from Bill, and feeling strong enough to stand firmly on her own.

Everyone else agreed, and somehow, hands joined, and they were standing in a circle, all in their graduation robes, holding hands. Jena stood between Bill and Allan, holding both of their hands.

" One thing we're all thankful for about the school. Not neccessarily most thankful for, but still, thankful." Charlotte, from the girls dorm, insisted. " I'll go - library, because I'd have failed everything without the library to study in. "

" That fire," Tiffany said, pointing at the fireplace in the common room, " for keeping us warm while we gossip. "

" My friends," Lucy said.

" The quidditch pitch," one of the boys said.

" Care of Magical Creatures, for helping me realise my future career, " Daisy said.

" Yeah, quidditch, I guess, " said another of the lads.

" Friends, " came another answer.

" Teachers," said Allan, " especially Dumbledore. "

Jena stared at the floor, " There's lots I could be thankful for, but there's one thing above everything else. I love my friends, but ... you all know what I'm going to say," she looked at Bill, " you've been my best friend right from the beginning. " She looked back at the circle, " Bill," she finally answered.

" Jena, obviously," Bill replied at once, " but also, the whole building, because there's so many memories. The stairs, over there, to the dorms, is where Jena and I first kissed. That spot there, we argued, then I pinned her to the wall and ... well, kissed her. And that sofa there, where we finally got together after all that messing about. "

There was a silence, as they all took a moment to reflect, and then it was time to go. As earlier on, they walked down together.

They didn't speak much, each too busy thinking.

When they got to the Great Hall, the guests were sitting down in their chairs, and the heads of houses were organising them all. They stood with the other 7th years at one side of the hall, forming a line in alphbetical order.

The whole thing was completely surreal, as Jena stood in the line, waiting for her turn, hardly daring to believe that this was it - they were nearly finished. Dumbledore made a long speech, and a few of them from their year read poems.

Then one by one, Dumbledore read out the names, and the whole hall clapped as said student would come forwards.

" Jennifer Mason! "

Jena willed herself to remain calm and she walked to the front, aware that all eyes were on her. She beamed as wide as possible and she glanced out to see her mum and sisters sat behind Molly, Arthur and their family - Percy and Charlie had left lessons to come and see their elder brother graduate. She also glanced at where those who'd already come forward were sat, and back to those who were still waiting.

Everyone looked proud, happy, so she grinned and shook hands with Dumbledore and accepted a certificate from him, knowing her exam results would come in August.

She went to sit with her friends, those who had already been sorted, sitting beside Daisy.

She clapped loudly when the others got sorted, and soon Bill vacated the empty chair beside her.

The Head Girl - a Hufflepuff - got up to make a speech, and then it was Bill's turn, as Head Boy.

Jena watched proudly as he adressed the whole hall. She knew he hadn't really planned out the speech, and waited to hear what he'd say. He stood up confidently and looked out across everyone.

" Obviously, I want to thank everyone who's helped up get here, on behalf of all the 7th years. Our friends and family, our teachers, the rest of the staff, and each other. But more importantly, I want to say a few words for everyone to remember. Over the last 7 years, we've made friends, learnt new spells, gotten taller and ... " he glanced at Jena and winked, " fallen in love. Now, it's all change. But change doesn't have to be bad. "

Jena smiled a little because he'd reassured her, only the day before, that the changes in their life didn't have to be bad.

Bill continued, " I look at the people in my classes and in our year group, and in front of me, I can see Aurors, Healers, dragon handlers, teachers, quidditch players, home makers, maybe even the Minister for Magic. But none of it matter now, because right being young is about making mistakes, having your heart broken, doing everything wrong, and picking yourself up to do it all again. We've got the rest of our lives ahead of us, and all we've got to do, is make the most of it. "

His words were followed by applause and cheers as he joined his friends. Dumbledore nodded appreciatively at Bill before taking a place in the centre of the front of the hall.

" Well done, to all students," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, " you have all done remarkably well, so all that's left to say is ... hat's off! "

There was a loud cheer, and they all threw their graduation caps up in the air. Blue, yellow, red and green fell down around them and the students hugged each other, barely looking to see who they were actually embracing.

Jena hugged everyone around her, while they all continued to cheer. Some were close to tears at the thought of having to leave, others were grinning and laughing, but everyone felt the need to hug everyone else.

Jena felt a pair of hands on her waist from behind, as she broke away from one of the Ravenclaw boys. She turned around expecting to throw her arms around another casual aquaintance, but instead was faced with Bill.

He hugged her only briefly, because there were so many other people around, and it was so hectic. She pushed up onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek, " Nice speech, honey," she said.

" Thanks," he mumbled.

" Though I hope the broken heart mention wasn't you thinking about the future," she added mildly.

" Course not," Bill said, " being in love though - that's all about you. "

Jena grinned at him, before moving forwards into the throng of people and being pulled into a hug by someone else.


	5. Partying

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Five

The rest of the afternoon was covered with a strange mood - everyone was happy because this marked a new chapter in their lives, and sad for the same reason. Mostly, they were all preparing themselves to leave, and feeling very nostalgic as they wandered around the castle, for what could be the last time.

In the morning, there wouldn't be any time to wander around - it would be packing and leaving.

Jena walked around with Bill, Daisy, Lucy and Zack. They visited all their favourite haunts and walked around the castle together.

Jena stopped to lay her hand on some of the statues and on bits of the wall, saying goodbye to it, until after the tenth time, Bill hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the statue of the one-eyed witch on the fourth floor.

" Bill," she said, with a pout, " I might never see that statue again! "

Bill rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically, " Yes, sweetheart, and I'm sure it'll miss you very much, but you don't have to say goodbye to everything, do you? C'mon. "

Jena shrugged and Bill responded by draping his arm around her shoulders, his hand dangling over her shoulder and his fingertips dangerously close to the top of her chest. His touch distracted her and she didn't have an answer.

By the time they'd all finished their last walk aroud the castle, they were left feeling a little empty. They stood around, by the Great Hall, looking at each other, and were wondering what to do now, when one of the lads from Bill's dorm ran past.

" Common room party guys! " he yelled.

" Now? " Jena asked, a grin spreading across her face.

" Yeah! " he exclaimed, " we've got food, someone sneaked in some - well, tons of - booze. There's loud music, and half the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs from our year have come up - migh as well, right? Last night - come on, we're gonna make it a right party. "

No-one took much convincing, and they all hurried on to the Gryffindor's common room, where Gryffindors of all ages were starting the party, as were the eldest Ravenclaw and Huflepuffs, and possibly a Slytherin or too - they'd decided that because it was their last time, they were going to do whatever they wanted.

They all found themselves dancing more and more wildly as the time passed, the evening became night, and the bottles of firewhisky were produced.

The younger students were tucked away in their own corners of the common room, chatting, while those of middle ages, were talking away, joining in with the dancing, and the 7th years were completely mental.

The Weird Sisters were playing out as loud as possible, and as Jena grabbed a new bottle of firewhisky, and took a swig from it, she looked through the crowd of people dancing.

" Bill! " she cried out, seeing him chatting to Percy in one corner - Percy, a quiet little 1st year, was looking around at everything from over the top of his book, in great disapproval.

She giggled as she made her way through the crowd and off into the corner.

" Dance with me Bill," she said, taking another large drink from the bottle of firewhisky.

Bill grinned - the girl just didn't understand how irresistable she was. He could tell that Jena had already had a few drinks with the girls, because she was louder than usual, and she had a stupid sort of grin on her face. Nevertheless, she was gorgeous.

She walked forward a little, her hips swaying invitingly. She took his hand and pulled her a little away from Percy, trying to drag him into the crowd.

" Dance with me," she repeated, pleading him with those lovely green eyes.

He didn't take any persuading, and something in him seemed to take over. He knew she liked it when he took charge, so he shrugged by way of apology to Percy, and laid his hands on Jena's hips, walking her backwards, towards the throng of people.

She giggled as he did so, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His large hands were firmly on her hips, keeping her pulled up against him tight - he loved it when they could sit around and just talk, but he loved it like this too.

They swayed to the upbeat music and were completely lost in each other. Bill grinned at the way she was slightly drink - not so much that she didn't know what she was doing, but enough that she was louder, and wilder than she usually would be. Like she didn't care who saw her. Her hair flew out around her as she spun around, and her grin was infectious.

He growled at her and pulled her up against him suddenly, making her squeal.

" Good boys don't dance like this," she said with a smirk.

" I'm not a good boy, Jennifer," he said, with a very similar smirk

" Prove it," she breathed, moving one of her hands to the back of his neck, pulling his head down for access. She guided his head towards hers, licking her lips in anticipation.

Just before their lips were about to meet, Bill stopped, his lips inches from hers.

" All in good time," he whispered, pulling away, ignoring the pout Jena gave him, and the little groan of frustration she let out. She laughed at her disappointed face and leaned back down again, lightly kissing the tip of her nose rather than her lips.

This made her laugh, as it was unexpected, and she found herself spun out and then quickly back in again, by a grinning Bill.

They continued to dance for a long while. They danced wildly to the faster songs, and dancing slower songs hand in hand with their friends - they danced in groups and on their own.

The music continud to pump loudly, as Jena swayed across the common room in her heels towards the table where the drinks were. She snatched up another bottle of firewhisky - she'd now had several bottles, as well as a few shots, and some mead.

She was more drunk than she ever had been, slurring her words, and staggering around.

Others were drunk too, and many of the younger years had gone to bed a while ago. Bill hadn't drunk as much as Jena, because she seemed to drink hers quicker, but he could hold his drink much better than she could any way. He was larger than her, and he just had a stronger stomach, she supposed.

She took hold of a bottle of firewhisky and wandered back over to where the others were. Several of the 7th years were now forming a circle in the floor, while others continued to dance. Most of the 6th and 5th years were still up, and they were taking full advantage of the party.

Jena flopped down onto the floor in the circle, taking a swig of her drink.

" I've got a game to play," Lucy said, waving her hand around as she spoke, " Truth or dare. "

The others grinned. They were perfectly familiar with the game, as they'd played it several times before, on nights like that when they were having a party, or sometimes on quiet nights when they were bored.

They all agreed to playing - in the game were Jena, Bill, Lucy, Zack, Daisy, Allan, Tiffany, Charlotte, a Ravenclaw named Markus, another named John, and a Hufflepuff couple, Ivy and Terry.

The game started, and caused great amusement as some of them spilled their secrets, others were made to do stupid things, or face being put under a mild jinx as a forfeit, or be given an even worse dare.

" Jena," Lucy slurred, when it was Jena's turn, " truth or dare? "

" D-dare," Jena said, taking a slurp of her drink, yawning and then trying to lean back on her hand, slipping and almost ending up flat on the back. She giggled stupidly as Bill hooked an arm around her waist, a little drunk himself, though not as much as Jena, and finding it all rather amusing.

Lucy frowned as she tried to think, and her boyfriend leaned over to whisper in her ear, though his whispering wasn't particularly quiet.

Lucy smiled and looked at Jena, who was quite oblivious to everything going on around her, and was tucked safely into Bill's side, nestling up against him and mumbling randomly thanks to the drink.

" Right," Lucy said, " I dare ya to spin around three times with your eyes closed and kiss the first person you see when you open them. "

Jena glanced at Bill, and then shrugged, slowly getting to her feet. She figured that she'd just think carefully, and when she opened her eyes, it would be Bill, if she timed it properly. With the drink, however, she didn't realise that that was unlikely to happen.

She spun around with great difficulty, ending up several feet away from where she'd started. When she opened her eyes, she was looking through the gap in the circle, between Bill and Zack, and the first person she saw was Charlie.

She looked back at Lucy with a frown.

" You heard the dare," Lucy said with smug grin.

Jena barely knew what was going on, but she knew she couldn't kiss her boyfriend's brother. She couldn't kiss anyone who wasn't Bill. She shook her head as she looked at Lucy.

" I ... I ... " she frowned, trying to think of the word.

" Forfeit? " someone suggested.

Jena nodded, " Yeah - thats. I f-f-fourth fet. I aren't doing that. "

Bill had been watching with some interest as he imagined it. " Hold on," he said, touching Jena's waist and looking across at Charlie thoughtfully. He and his brother were always in competition, and he saw no harm in one drunken kiss - he was secure enough to know that Jena only had eyes for him.

She raised her eyebrows at him, " You what? " she slurred, confused.

" Go for it," he shrugged, " what's the point in you doing some horrible forfeit or getting jinxed 'cause you won't have one little kiss? I don't mind. "

Jena shrugged, not sober enough to make much sense of it, and she wandered over to where Charlie and his friends were sitting, on the other side of the room. Charlie was in the centre of his friends, halfway through telling a story by the looks of it, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

Jena walked over and stopped in front of him. Without hesitation, the drink taking over, she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him up so he was standing. He was taller than her, and he looked down at her in a mixture of suprise and amusement, which became total suprise when she laid her hands on his face and planted a kiss straight on his lips.

He was too shocked to do anything about it, and she was too drunk to notice. She vaguely wondered if Bill got some sort of enjoyment from seeing her kissing, since she could think of no other reason why he'd let her kiss someone else.

She kissed Charlie for a long moment, pressing her body up against his, and deciding at once that he was no-where near as skilled as Bill - however many girlfriends he'd had. Maybe it was that he was too suprised to react.

When she broke away from him, hands still on his face, he stared at her.

" My brother is going to kill me," he muttered, eyes wide.

" D-don't worry about it," Jena scoffed.

Charlie didn't look any less worried when Bill made his way over. He smirked at Charlie - quite proud that he had something (Jena) that his younger brother didn't have - and grabbed Jena by the waist.

" You're not mad at me? " Jena pouted.

" Course not," he replied, " I said you could didn't I? Just as long as you kiss me too. "

" Honey," she slurred, wrapping her arms around his neck as Charlie turned back to his equally suprised friends, " I'll do more than that. You're a much better snog. "

Bill laughed and kissed her hungrily, waking her backwards as he did so, until her back hit one wall of the common room. They kissed again and again, and the game of truth or dare was completely forgotten.

The game had broken up anyway, and most were dancing again.

As Bill kissed her neck, she sighed happily, but when the music changed, she shook her head, " I think we need anna-nother drink. "

An hour later, the party was still in full swing, and Jena has sat beside Bill on the sofa. She tried to drink some of her drink, but missed and slopped half of it down her front, giggling sadly. Bill was still doing pretty well, holding his drink, and rolled his eyes at her.

" You're very very drunk," he said simply, " and now your clothes are soaking. "

She giggled, looking down at herself, and then threw her arms around Bill's neck, dropping the half full bottle over the other side of the couch and soon forgetting about it, " And you're bloody gorgeous. " She giggled to herself again as she tried to kiss Bill, aiming for his lips, but stuggling to find them and instead kissing his cheek.

" C'mon," he said, " let's get you out of those wet clothes. "

" You're gonna cut my clothes off? " Jena asked, before going off into another laughing fit, which made Bill wonder how he was going to put up with her.

" No, sweetheart," he said, standing up and taking her hand, pulling her up with him. She sagged against him, and he fixed an arm around her waist to keep her upright. " You're wasted, so I'm putting you to bed. "

Since he couldn't get up the stairs to the girl's dorms, he decided he'd put her to bed in his own bed. The rest of the lads from his dorm were still down there partying, so the room would be empty, and no-one would notice if they left, because they were too busy messing about having fun.

" You're taking me to bed? " she asked with a grin, her hands linking together behind his neck.

" Don't tempt me," Bill said, lowering his voice to growl right in her ear, " you don't understand how irresistable you are, and when you say things like that ... well ... how am I supposed to resist? " He sighed, " You're drunk and I'm being a good boyfriend and putting you to bed. "

When Jena tried to reach up and kiss him, he leaned away, not wanting to take advantage of her while she was drunk - he knew she wouldn't mind, but he'd rather she knew what was going on. He decided it was safer that she went to bed.

He couldn't get her to walk properly, so he shook his head and reached out to grab hold of her. He picked her up with ease and carried her off towards the dorms, trying to ignore the way she kept leaned in to kiss his cheek and trying to kiss him properly.

Once they were in the dorm, which was otherwise empty, he put her down on her feet, but kept his hands on her waist to keep her steady.

She was looking at him, her eyes seeming a darker shade of green, clouded with lust.

She uneasily got on her toes and reached up to kiss him, her hands gripping his shirt and pulling him down to her. He kissed her slowly at first, but when desire soon took over both of them, and the kisses became more passionate and more frantic.

Jena slid her hands up to be around his neck and gave him a final kiss, before breaking away.

She stumbled and ended up tripping over her own feet and falling down onto the nearest bed - Bill's. She groaned and sat up on the bed. She barely had time to think, before Bill's hands were on her body and his weight was above her.

" What are you doing? " she asked, as one of his hands made its way to the hem of her shirt.

He shrugged - he'd decided that he couldn't resist, and he didn't want to. If she was going to continue to tempt him, then he wasn't going to bother to resist - why should he?

" Giving you what you want," Bill said, pulling her shirt up over her head, " I was going to tuck you safely into bed ... but you had other ideas. " He kissed her neck, drawing out a moan, " better ideas. "

" Mmmm," Jena sighed, " better ideas. "

He started work on his own shirt, looking at her, " If I don't stop now, I won't be able to. You're too damned gorgeous. "

She laughed, " When have I _ever _asked you to stop? I don't wanna ... I ... " she frowned, struggling to find the words, and stumbling over the words, " I don't wanna you to stop. "

" Good. "


	6. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I will be going away for the week tomorrow, with no access to a laptop, so updates won't be happening for just over a week. Should be frequent again when I get back though.**

Chapter Six

The next morning, Jena woke up quite early. She was laying on her side, curled up against something warm. Her hands were on warm skin, her head using a defined chest as a pillow, and a strong arm was slung around waist.

She smiled - the curtains were pulled around the bed she was sharing with Bill. She'd often just come up to the dorm and slept beside Bill, loving how warm he felt against her, and how he was always there, holding her.

She smiled a little as she woke up a bit more, and she lifted her head from his chest, trying to sit up, though his arm prevented her from moving. Perfectly happy to stay where she was, she turned back towards Bill, and propped herself up on one elbow.

She looked at his handsome face with a contented smile, thinking herself very lucky to have him. She brought her hand to his face, and lightly touched his forehead with her fingertips, tracing slowly down his face, over his nose and sliding over his lips, before tracing his jaw.

" That tickles," Bill said absently, startling Jena and making her withdraw her hand quickly.

" How long have you been awake? " Jena asked, eyeing him suspiciously. His eyes were still closed, but he was a wide grin on his face now.

" About ten minutes, I suppose," he replied, opening his eyes and then rolling over so he was his side, facing her, " I didn't want to wake you, because you looked so peaceful. "

" What time is it? " Jena asked, reaching out with one hand, and absently tracing the shape of his arm, her fingertips trailing over one rounded bicep.

" About 7 o clock," he replied.

Jena sighed - they needed to be at the last feast of the year at 10am, before getting on the train. Jena needed to pack before then, and say good bye to the castle, and wash her hair and get a shower.

" I should get up," she said, " I've got to pack everything, and I need a shower. "

She sat up properly, but groaned with a hand to her head. " Hangover," she groaned, slumping back down on the bed and rolling over to hide her face in the pillow.

Bill laughed a little, but Jena slapped his arm without looking at him.

" That'll teach you not to drink so much," Bill said.

Jena moaned as she rolled back over to face him, " I really need to get going, but the bloody room's spinning. "

" I think I've still got some of that hangover potion from the last time there was a serious party," Bill told her, pulling the covers back. He ignored the grin Jena gave him as her eyes raked over his body, and he pulled on some clothes, before looking around in his drawers.

The other boys in the room didn't wake up - they all had the ability to sleep through anything,

He turned back to Jena, holding up a little vial of purple liquid.

Jena sat up, pulling the covers around her chest, and groaned a little. Bill handed her the vial and she uncorked it, smiling in relief - she'd used this before and knew it would work like a charm. Within ten minutes, she'd be fine.

" See, stuff like this, is why I love you," Jena said gratefully.

" Drink," Bill ordered, " all of it. "

Jena smiled sheepishly, and downed it. It tasted sugary sweet, and she drank it quickly, sighing in relief. She immediatly felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she handed the empty vial back to Bill. Bill tossed it aside and then got back into bed with her.

" You," Jena said, snuggling up to him as he put an arm around her shoulders, " are the best boyfriend ever. "

Bill shrugged, " I've got to take care of you, haven't I? Which includes not laughing at you when you're hungover, but instead, offering you a cure. " He paused, " Mainly because I don't want to have to listen to you moaning. "

Jena rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest.

He groaned in mock-pain, making Jena giggle, and the next moment, he'd taken advantage of her distraction, by flipping himself over so he was hanging above her.

" No," she said reluctantly, as he kissed her neck, " I really should go get a shower. Then get packed. "

Bill sighed as Jena scrambled out of the bed. She dragged on her clothes and kissed Bill's cheek, with the promise of seeing him later, and headed back to her own dorm.

She found that the others were already awake, three of them sititng around talking, while Lucy was in their bathroom.

Jena sighed, and grabbed the robes she wanted to change into today, a towel and her shampoos and hair products. She went into the common room, hesitated a moment, and thne went back up to the boys dorms.

Bill was gathering together his things, while the others all appeared to be still in bed.

" Back so soon? " Bill grinned, stopping what he was doing, and looking at her.

Jena shrugged, " Lucy's in our bathroom, and she always takes ages. Don't know what the hell she does in there, really. So could I use yours? It's not like any of these lot'll be up for ages. "

" Wrong," Bill said, jerking a thumb in the direction of Allan's empty bed, " sorry sweetheart, but it looks like Allan's beaten you to it. You could always use the prefect's bathroom, if you want? "

" Ooh yeah," Jena grinned, " I love it in there - it's massive. You'll have to write me special permission to use it though," she pointed out.

" I thought I'd just come with you," Bill said with a wolfish grin, " If the Head Boy is with you, then no-one's going to question it. "

Jena shook her head, " I think McGonagall and the others might have something to say about it, to be honest. I don't think they'd approve of you taking me to prefect's bathroom for sex. "

" Who mentioned sex? " Bill asked, his tone innocent, though the glint in his eyes said otherwise, " I thought you wanted a shower? "

" Oh please," Jena scoffed, moving closer to Bill and looking up at him, " I can guarantee that your mind, William, is on sex _most _of the time. "

" Yeah, fair enough," Bill admitted, dodging the playful swat she sent at him, " but can you blame me, when I've got this girlfriend as gorgeous as you. "

He moved forwards and laid both of his hands on her cheeks, tilted her head up so he was looking right into her eyes. He stepped so close and cupped her face so gently that it made her cheeks burn.

" You're ... you're amazing, Jennifer," he told her quietly.

Jena smiled a little, " Stop it," she mumbled, " you're making me blush. "

" But it's true," he said, leaning in and kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and he stepped back a little, taking hold of her hand.

" You're such a romantic," Jena sighed, shaking her head at him, though she loved it.

" Only for you," he promised, " now - prefect's bathroom? "

" Agreed. "

Almost an hour and a half later, Bill and Jena walked into the common room together. Jena told Bill that she really should be packing, and so that was the next task.

She packed everything in her room, and as she finished, she stood looking at the full suitcase on her bed. The wardrobes, chests and drawers were empty, and it left Jena feeling strangely empty too.

She emptied out everything at the end of each school year, but knowing this was the last time she felt quite sad about it. This was her last day at the school, and there was a very good chance that she'd never come back. She was going to be a healer, not a teacher, so the chances were, she'd never come back to Hogwarts, and that made her sad.

Hogwarts had been their home for so long, and now it was all over.

She knew she'd be making a new home with Bill, and while she looked forward to that, she would miss everything Hogwarts had been.

When the told her mother about moving in with Bill, her mother was quite happy for Jena to do it, so long s it made her happy. Jena would be able to apparate to her mother's home whenever she wanted, and would be loved and looked after with the Weasleys.

Bill and Jena planned to train for their jobs, and save up as much money as possible, so they'd be able to buy a home for themselves, where they'd have it all to themselves.

Jena would be moving into The Burrow the very next day.

She was going to get off the Hogwarts Express, go to her family's home, spend the evening packing and the next morning, Bill and his family were coming to help her move her things to Bill's home. She decided she wasn't going to take much with her - she could always come back for anything she wanted. She'd take everything when she and Bill had their own home - just them.

The rest of the time before the feast was spent wandering around the castle and the ground in a group, with their friends. They saw everything for what could possibly be the last time, before going to the Great Hall.

" How are you feeling? " Bill asked, as Jena sat down beside him at the Gryffindor table, in the middle of the rest of their friends.

" Good," Jena said with a slight shrug, " I felt sad earlier, but now that's it. I've said my goodbyes to the school and now all that's left to do, is look forward to the future. "

" Couldn't have said it better myself," Bill grinned, laying his hand over hers on the table.

Dumbledore got up to adress everyone, and he said a few words of goodbye to everyone, before moving onto happier things. " Time for the announcements," Professor Dumbledore said, " and there are two big honours to be given out. "

The air was suddenly full of excitement - the House Cup and the quidditch cup. No-one was quite sure who'd one the House Cup yet, but eveyrone knew the result of the quidditch cup - the last match of the season had been a month ago, and Gryffindor won Ravenclaw, thanks to Charlie's efforts.

He was quidditch captain now, and as well as being the key member - the seeker - he was the person who pushed his team into performing to their best.

" The winners of the quidditch cup," Dumbledore announced, " this year, are the very deserving Gryffindor. "

His words were followed by a very loud cheer, despite the fact that everyone knew that anyway. The Gryffindor table went while, and Charlie, who was sat on Jena's other side was patted on the back by everyone who could reach.

" Well done little brother," Jena grinned, squeezing his shoulder as he got up, to go accept the cup. Charlie was looking at her, a little uneasily, and also looking at Bill nervously, though Jena couldn't figure out why.

The House Cup went to Ravenclaw, and Jena found herself clapping along with the rest of the house. Of course, they would have preferred to win, but Ravenclaw were deserved winners and they always worked hard.

When everyone tucked into the feast, Jena noticed Charlie giving her a little sideways glance, and she frowned.

" Do you want to tell me what's going on? " she asked, frowning a little.

Charlie looked startled as he looked at her, and he blushed, looking at Bill.

Bill frowned too, before suddenly laughing, " Charlie, mate it's fine," he insisted, " I'm not going to kill you or anything. "

" What's going on? " Jena demanded

Those around them - their friends - laughed a little at the exchange and Jena began to realise they all knew something she didn't. Bill touched her arm lightly, trying to think of a way to explain it without embarrassing her.

" You don't remember? " Charlie mumbled, blushing, also too embarrased to tell her.

In the end, Lucy took the embarrasment, by declaring, " You snogged Charlie last night. "

Jena's lips parted slightly, and she shook her head. She looked at Charlie, and the memory came flooding back to her. Throwing herself at Charlie, dragging him towards her, and kissing him firmly on the lips.

" Oh Merlin," she muttered, her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

Her friends all found it funny, but she was mortified - she'd never have done that without the drink. She remembered being dared, and she remembered Bill giving her his approval, but Charlie really was like a little brother to her, and she'd never have snogged him under any other circumstance.

She groaned and looked at Charlie, who was looking back at her, tyring to avoid her eye.

" I'm really sorry," she said, feeling completely mortified, " Charlie, I'm sorry. I ... oh God. It was the drink, I'm really - "

Charlie burst out laughing, " Don't worry about it," he said, shaking his head, " It was ... well, a shock ... but it wasn't entirely unenjoyable. "

" Charlie," Bill growled

" Sorry," Charlie muttered, before looking back at Bill, " but seriously, Jena, don't worry about it. "

Jena was still deeply embarrassed, but as the meal wore on, and they carried on talking, Bill draped an arm around her shoulders. " You're funny, when you're drunk," he told her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Jena leaned into his touch, and smiled at the way his breath tickled her ear, " Never let me kiss anyone else again," she mumbled.

" I don't know," he said, " it was a bit of a turn on. " At her glare, he shook his head with a grin, " Honestly, no. You will never kiss someone who isn't me, again. "

" Good. "

After their meal, they were all told to go to the entrance hall, where they would register together, before setting off to the spot the threstals would pick them up from - not that Jena could see the threstals.

The heads of houses registered everyone, before they were given the go ahead to go into Hogsmeade. The prefects led each of their houses down, and Bill walked in front of Gryffindor house, shouting over his shoulder for the stragglers to keep up.

" You lot at the back! " he barked, looking over his shoulder as they walked towards the place the carriages would pick them up, for the tenth time," do keep up! "

Jena giggled, walked at his side, arm in arm with Daisy, who had Lucy on her other arm.

" Something amusing you, sweetheart? " he asked, looking down at her, with his usual cheeky grin.

Jena smiled a little - sweetheart was his most regular pet name for her, while love and babe cropped up every now and then.

" Oh, nothing," she said innocently, " just ... you're sexy when you're bossy. "

He laughed and winked at her, as he carried on walking. Daisy and Lucy both giggled at her, and she grinned back. They soon reached the carriages, and Bill made sure all the younger students had gotten on, before he and the prefects got on last.

He took a seat in the carriage, alongside Jena, Lucy, Zack, Daisy and Allan.

Once they got to the train station, everyone started to get on quickly, though some of the 7th years were more hesitant. Jena stood on the platform, looking up and down it. Bill was already stood on the steps to the train.

" You coming? " he asked, looking back at Jena.

She looked from the station to her boyfriend's outstretched hand and grinned, her eyes moving from Bill's hand to his face, and that ever so inviting smile. Now, she decided, was the time to move forward, and move onto a new part of their life. And Bill was going to be a huge part of that, she knew.

She could just imagine it now - she'd have a long term boyfriend, and within a couple of years she'd be fully qualified and have moved into a nice little house with him.

She smiled and moved forwards, taking his hand and following him onto the train.

" I love you, you know," Bill said, spinning around to face her in the middle of the corridor.

Jena was slightly taken aback by him being random, but that was one of the things she loved - his ability to be so spontaneous was what she loved. Then she realised that while she was thinking this, he was looking back at her, waiting for her to say anything at all, or make any kind of response.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, " You'd better," she said with a smirk forming on her lips.

Bill grinned back at her, and as he noticed the corridor behind her getting busy, he picked his girlfriend up in one swift gesture - sometimes he loved the fact that he was tall and strong, while she was short and much daintier than he was.

He carried her down the corridor, and she laughed, taken by suprise. She giggled and put her arms around his neck while he walked with her in his arms.

He used his feet to open the door of one of the compartments, and set her down inside.

She laughed at him, " I'm really glad I've got you," she said, before he leaned down and stole a quick kiss on the lips from her.

" Me too," he grinned.

" Oh please," scoffed Daisy from the seat in the corner, " we've put up with you two for long enough. That's one thing about England I _won't _miss - the Bill and Jena show. "

" You love us really," Bill said, and Jena looked around and realised they'd entered the compartment that all their friends were in. He took a seat, and Jena sat down opposite him, beside Daisy.

" It really is all going to change," Lucy sighed, with a frown.

While Daisy left for Romania soon, Allan would be going to train up as a teacher, and then become a private homeschooling tutor for wizarding children. Lucy had an internship with the prophet and Zack had a position in the Department of Magical Sports, at the ministry. This meant Lucy and Zack would both be staying in London - and living in a little flat that Zack's father had bought them. Jena was hoping that she'd still see plenty of her friends.

Bill's position at Gringotts meant he'd be in training for the job four days a week, while Jena would spend two days at St Mungos and two in healing college. This meant they'd both have Friday, Saturday and Sunday off - a thought which they both loved.

" You know what? " Jena said, looking around, " It doesn't matter what changes, really, does it? We'll still have each other. We might not be living in the same room and eating breakfast together every morning, but we've got each other. "

They all looked around at each other, thinking about this.

" Yeah," they all agreed.

" Always," Allan nodded.

Once they got off, at the station, Mrs and Mr Weasley were both there with their younger children, and Jena's mother and sisters were there, all stood together, as the two mothers were talking away.

They'd only seen each other the day before at the graduation ceremony, but hugs all around were still given.

" You'll be coming to us tomorrow? " Mr Weasley asked, as they all stood together, and Mrs Weasley fussed over Percy and then Charlie.

" Yes, Mr Weasley," nodded Jena.

" Arthur," he corrected, " and Bill and I will apparate to your mother's house in the morning to help you gather your things together and get ready. "

Jena smiled gratefully, but had no chance to reply, because Mrs Weasley, who had released Charlie, suddenly turned to her eldest son's girlfriend. She loved Jena as her own daughter, and pulled her into a tight hug.

" Welcome to the family, dear," she said.


End file.
